Talk:Robot Wars: Metal Mayhem
In-Game Errors I was playing the game for the first time in a while the other day, and I was thinking about some of the unusual things about the game, but I have come up with my own theories. Firstly, the fact that Thermador is called Thermidor 2, even though it wasn't called Thermidor 2 until Series 4, and that X-Terminator is silver in-game, event though it was red in Series 4, and didn't become silver until Series 4. Although the game is based on Series 3, it was probably in production around the time/shortly after Series 4 was filmed. Just a theory here, but maybe the producers made a mistake whilst researching robots to be in the game. Maybe, haivng decided to include X-Terminator, they found a picture of the robot in Series 4, and they mistakenly thought that was the Series 3 version. Similarly, maybe someone made a mistake when they decided to include Thermidor, which caused them to think it was called Thermidor 2 in Series 3 as well. Secondly, the fact that Crasha Gnasha was purple in the game, rather than blue like the real robot. Well, this must have been done because the War Zone floor is blue in the game. If they had kept Crasha Gnasha blue, it wouldn't be easy to see. Then of course, there are the infamous unusual choices for playable robots; Dundee, Purple Predator, etc. Now, I was thinking that these robots were chosen because they have particularly different-looking designs, or because they added colour to the game, and whilst I still think this is partly why they were chosen, when I looked at it from another perspective, it made more sense. Remember, there are no fictional robots made for this game, unlike Extreme Destruction and AoD. When you remember that, it makes more sense that they would include some unsuccesful robots. There is at least one robot from each round of Series 3, from the Round 1 drop outs to the winner, Chaos 2. Rather than just having the biggest and most succesful robots, they chose a whole mix of robots (in terms of performance). Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 19:43, March 29, 2016 (UTC) :Whilst your theory sounds good, there are some holes in it. First thing to note is that, unless the evidence states it, adding a number to anything means a sequel to something before it. I'll assume that X-Terminator is in its series 4 colouring as to make easier to see and easier to work with. Its also possible X-Terminator needed to be silver due a lack of space or to make easier to identify with. For the last bit, I could agree with you, or alternatively, find another reason for big names not being present - the game wouldn't allow it. Remember how Cassius 2, Hypno-Disc and Razer were broken and on different power levels? I wonder if the game couldn't and wouldn't allow those robots in its space. Voila --WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 09:58, March 30, 2016 (UTC) Reception I propose that we should remove the reception section of this page. The problem I see with this section is that we do not know who these "reviewers" or "fans" that have found this game unpopular. To me, unless we can find some reliable sources, I am going to remove it as it violates Robot Wars Wiki:Subjective Beliefs. SpaceManiac888 (talk) 11:11, August 21, 2016 (UTC) :Although some sourced review scores would be OK, I'm inclined to agree. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 11:26, August 21, 2016 (UTC)